Basics of the backrooms; A Guide
The Backrooms is a large space outside of known reality. Time doesn't work the same, and there are dangerous entities lurking in the shadows. This guide is to help newcomers prepare physically and mentally for the backrooms. So read up, because there have been no documented escapes. How to get there To get to the backrooms, you must "no-clip" out of reality. There isn't a for-sure way to do this, as it seemingly happens at random times. There are some tips to increase your chances of getting there, though. One way is to find a potential entrance; there are common places where entrances can be found, such as: *Walls that are a shade darker in abandoned buildings *Doors that look like they shouldn't lead anywhere or are in a random place *Any area that gives paranormal feelings (hair standing up, buzzing, electric currents, sense of unease) *Known entrances to the Backrooms (these are extremely rare, and will not always function) If you find a place that looks like an entrance, make sure you're prepared, and then simply try to walk through the wall. There is about a one in ten thousand chance you'll get into the backrooms; some people spend years trying to get in, and others get in on their first or second try. It's all about luck. If you somehow get lucky (or unlucky) enough to reach the backrooms, you'll most likely find yourself in level 0, but there have been rare occurrences of others finding themselves in levels 1 or 2. Accepting your fate If you have happened to stumble upon the backrooms accidentally, the first thing you must do is not panic, as panicking causes you to lose your senses and make noise, which may attract unwanted visitors. Step 2 is to make a mental note of your surroundings, and to determine which level you've landed in. Step 3 is to accept the Backrooms as your new home, because you won't be returning to Earth anytime soon. Step 4 is to stay here, as attempting to escape will most likely lead to more dangerous levels. There are exits from the backrooms, but it is really hard to access them, as you must pass through many dangerous levels and unlikely occurrences. Nobody has ever officially made it out, and nobody knows if it ends. What to bring There are different types of expeditions that can determine what to bring, which will be listed here: #First excursion (levels 0 and 1) #Shallow exploration (levels 2 through 4) #Deep exploration (levels 5 through 8) We will discuss the necessary items and supplies for each of these. First, we'll start on the basics. These are what is necessary for levels 0 and 1, but are also necessary for other levels in addition to other things. *First aid kit *Weapon (not a firearm, more on that later) *Timer *Canteen or water bottle *Snacks *Sleeping bag *Durable Clothing *Spare clothes *Backpack *Headlamp or Flashlight *Leather Work Gloves First aid kit This is kind of a no-brainer. It is very easy to get injured in the backrooms, and thus a first aid kit to treat yourself or others is a necessity. Some vitamin or anti-biotics is also a good idea. Weapon A weapon is extremely important in the backrooms, to defend yourself from creatures as well as other humans. A recommended weapon would be something on the lines of machete or long knife, easy to conceal. Firearms are not recommended for explorers, as they are powerful, but the noise caused by one will alert creatures of your presence and position. A repeating crossbow from dark souls 3 is ok. Timer In the backrooms, time is scattered in reality, so it is completely up to ones perception. Not keeping track of ones' time can lead you to wander in the backrooms for hours or even weeks without noticing,or losing track of reality. Check the timer often to see how much time has passed and if it is still working properly. Canteen or water bottle Levels 4, 5, and the negative levels have almond water, which is extremely important if one wishes to survive in the backrooms. It can keep you from going insane, can be traded for other goods, such as food and weapons, and can be drunk if boiled, but only if you don't have any regular water left, as almond water can have negative side effects even if boiled. Snacks Bringing snacks with you to the Backrooms is also a good idea. While rarely necessary, a tasty snack can take your mind off other things so you won't be a nervous wreck, and give you something to do as well. Also, remember to bring a plentiful amount, you won't want to be running out of food. Sleeping bag Sleep can help keep you from becoming paranoid or insane in the backrooms. While sleep is not necessary here, a bedroll or sleeping bag is helpful to have and can keep you warm in colder areas. Durable clothing You are going to do a lot of walking in the backrooms, no matter what level you are on, so hiking boots, a durable shirt, pair of pants or shorts, and a light jacket are recommended. If you are curious if your clothing will work well in the backrooms, ask yourself these questions: Can I fight in these? Can I walk long distances in these? Will these keep me warm? (The latter question only applies to the negative and deeper levels) Spare Clothes In case you get your clothes extremely dirty or wet, you NEED a spare pair of clothes. Getting really wet and not changing is just asking for frostbite, and getting really dirty is just asking for an infection. No matter how well you know the backrooms, you MUST TAKE A SPARE PAIR OF CLOTHES. You should take the same clothes. Backpack Wherever you go, you'll need to carry all your things, especially when you get to higher or negative levels and find rare or valuable items. A large backpack like those used for long hikes will be very useful. Headlamp or flashlight Wherever you go in the Backrooms, there will be dark spots, and it's a good idea to know where you're walking. A headlamp is recommended, as it frees up both of your hands for other things, but a flashlight works as well. Leather Work Gloves There are a lot of rough and sharp things in the backrooms, so protection for your mitts is highly recommended. Leather or Mechanix brand gloves work great. They provide great dexterity and protection. Specialized Equipment If your excursion into the backrooms takes you deeper, then the items on this list are also recommended in addition to the above items. *Balaclava or ski mask *Thick coat *Knee and Elbow Pads *Night Vision Goggles Balaclava or Ski mask Masks can keep your face protected from frostbite, as well as hide your identity from others. Thick Coat In the lower and negative levels, the air gets very cold. A heavier coat or parka will be necessary to keep you from freezing. Knee and Elbow Pads The same reason gloves are recommended. Keeping the bending points of your limbs intact is crucial. Night Vision Goggles with Light Blocker Something that allows you to see without generating visible light could possibly save your life. Thank you for reading this beginning guide to the backrooms, good luck, and stay safe. Category:Items Category:Quests